Regretful Heart transcript
William is at the very end of the camp, past all of the tents and he is watching all the people in camp walk around, talk to each other, prepare food etc... He then notices Samantha walk out of Elliot’s tent and head towards Emma and Michelle. He then starts to walk towards them. MICHELLE: You both ready to go? EMMA: Yup. SAMANTHA: Err, I’m not gonna go today. MICHELLE: confused Why not? SAMANTHA: It’s just my dad. He’s still sick and I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to him when I wasn’t there. MICHELLE: Oh, sure. Of course. EMMA: Michelle So are we still gonna...? SAMANTHA: Yeah, don’t let me stop you, go if you want. MICHELLE: I think we should, we’ll be fine anyway. Don’t worry. Michelle and Emma then head towards the jungle back to the metal wall. As they leave, William approaches Samantha. WILLIAM: Hey. Samantha looks at him. WILLIAM: What were you talking about? SAMANTHA: Err, nothing, just girl stuff. William nods. WILLIAM: in the direction of Michelle and Emma Where’re they going? Samantha glares at William. SAMANTHA: snappy Is there something you want, Will? WILLIAM: awkwardly ...No. He then turns around and walks away. At Thomas’s camp, Thomas, Robert, Steve, Aled and Rebecca are all stood together in a group, talking. THOMAS: at Ji Yun and Anya, who are sat on the floor in the distance So what’re we going to do with them? REBECCA: What do you mean - “do with them”? STEVE: Her friend’s haven’t come; they’re useless to us if we can get Alex with them. ALED: Right. We’re just wasting our food on them. REBECCA: So, what? You’re just gonna let them free? ROBERT: Don’t be stupid. If we let them go, they’ll bring their friends back. And there’s more of them than there is of us. Thomas turns his head around and he looks over to Ji and Anya and he thinks for a moment. THOMAS: Tonight, when it’s dark I’ll take them into the jungle... He stops talking as he pulls out a handgun from his trousers. THOMAS: ...and I’ll sort it out. Rebecca looks down at the gun Thomas is holding nervously. At the beach, William is walking towards a tent. He enters and Samantha and Elliot are inside. Samantha is sat by Elliot, who is sleeping. Samantha looks at William, shocked, as he enters. SAMANTHA: What are you doing? William sighs. WILLIAM: I need to talk to you. There is a pause for a moment, like William is waiting for something. SAMANTHA: Okay... WILLIAM: Alone. SAMANTHA: at Elliot What, my dad? He’s sleeping, so you can talk here. William awkwardly walks slightly closer to Samantha. WILLIAM: Well... I’ve been thinking these past few weeks that we’ve been here. SAMANTHA: Yeah? WILLIAM: About you, actually. Samantha looks at William, confused. And then there is a pause for a moment. During the pause, Elliot slowly wakes up and opens his eyes, but when he sees William and Samantha, he closes them again to pretend he is asleep. Samantha and William didn’t notice him wake up. WILLIAM: I’ve been thinking about how...mean I was. How I tortured you and your dad; and it... it wasn’t right. Samantha rubs her hand across her face as she begins to get upset. SAMANTHA: upset W... what do you want, Will? annoyed Do you want to say “sorry”? Is that it? WILLIAM: Well, yeah. But... one more thing. I was... wondering if you could... give me a, err, second chance... Samantha looks at Will in shock and horror. SAMANTHA: distressed What the... what the hell, Will? You... you blackmail me for something I did when I was a kid... something that you knew I didn’t do on purpose. You demand money from us whenever you need it or you threaten to call the police. You didn’t help us in any way when Veronica... sadly When she died. And now, you have the nerve to ask for a second chance?! Samantha stands up and charges out of the tent, William tries to grab her to stop her. WILLIAM: Wait! Samantha wiggles her arm to make him let go. SAMANTHA: angry Get off of me! He lets go and Samantha continues to walk away. William then also gets up and leaves the tent to head back to his tent. When they’re gone, Elliot opens his eyes and glares in the direction of William evilly. At the centre of the beach camp, Charlotte and Alex are both talking and giggling while preparing food. As they’re talking, Josh walks up to them. JOSH: kindly Hey. Charlotte looks at Josh and then looks away from him, looking guilty. CHARLOTTE: Oh, hi. Josh looks at her oddly, and then he looks at Alex and smiles. JOSH: Alright? Alex nods. Charlotte then walks away in a hurry. JOSH: Alex What’s up with her? Alex looks at Josh and smiles. JOSH: confused What? ALEX: Dude, if I tell you; you have to promise not to tell her that I said anything. JOSH: suspiciously Okay... ALEX: closer to Josh’s ear to whisper We totally made out last night. Josh pulls his head back in shock and he stares at Alex in disbelief. JOSH: shocked What? You’re serious? ALEX: Yup, in my tent. I found her crying so I got chatting with her. One thing led to another, then next thing you know; making out. JOSH: slightly shocked You found her crying? W...what was she crying about? ALEX: I dunno, she said something about seeing her dead dad... I told her it was just a dream. Alex then picks up a mango and he starts to walk away from Josh, eating the mango and looking very proud of himself. It’s night at the camp. William is talking to Darien. DARIEN: something behind William Is that Elliot? William turns around and sees Elliot walking towards him. Darien walks away. When Elliot reaches him, he drops the water bottle that he was drinking on the floor and then he glares at William. ELLIOT: his finger at William You stay away from her! WILLIAM: nervous What? Elliot, you’re sick, you should be resting... ELLIOT: Don’t tell me what to do, you piece of crap. William stares at Elliot with shock and he slowly starts to get angry. WILLIAM: Excuse me?! ELLIOT: Oh, don’t try to act all righteous. You’re a lousy scumbag and you know it; blackmailing people... a child. And then you expect her to just forgive you and get “back” together with you. WILLIAM: surprised How did you... ELLIOT: I may be old, but I’m not deaf. I heard you’re little attempt to apologise to her. But she’s not stupid and she will never forgive you. So stop wasting your time and leave us alone! Elliot turns around and walks away. As he walks, he stops for a second and he holds his stomach, showing a little sign of pain, but he continue to walk. But, suddenly, he collapses to the floor. There is then a scream from the distance. ABIGAIL: Oh my God! Elliot! Samantha rushes over to Elliot, as does the rest of the camp. SAMANTHA: crying Dad! Dad, wake up! William What did you do to him!? WILLIAM: speechless I...I... SAMANTHA: What did you do to him!? At Thomas’s camp, Ji and Anya are tied to the poles still and they’re sleeping. They’re suddenly waken up by the sound of cutting. They look and see Rebecca crouched down near Anya, cutting the rope off that she is tied with. ANYA: puzzled What are you...? REBECCA: whispering If you want to live, I suggest you keep quiet. She then successfully cuts the rope off Anya, and Anya rubs her soar wrists. Rebecca then starts to cut Ji’s rope. ANYA: whispering What are you doing? Why are you helping us? REBECCA: and looking at a tent Thomas is inside that tent right now, he’s getting ready to kill both of you. JI: Why does he want to kill us? REBECCA: whispering Your friends haven’t come, so he’s decided to dispose of you. She then cuts through Ji’s rope successfully. REBECCA: I’m helping you escape. ANYA: Ji’s arm and standing up Let’s go. Hurry. REBECCA: whispering Wait. They both stop and look at Rebecca. REBECCA: I’ve helped you escape. If I stay here Thomas is sure to kill me instead. I’ve been on this island much longer than he has, I know it better. If I go with you, I can help you hide. But I want your word that you will let me stay with you. With your people. Ji looks awkwardly at Anya. JI: It’s your call. Anya pauses for a moment and then she sighs. ANYA: Rebecca’s arm Come on! The three girls then start to run away through the jungle, leaving the camp behind. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1